


Of Commanders and Clones

by Stormstar017



Series: Of Commanders and Clones [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bly mysteriously teleports everywhere, Cody smokes weed, Echo Jesse and Kix are squad, Everyone Is Alive, Fives wants to go home, Fox is a bigger butt than Wolffe, Gen, Hardcase does some illegal stuff, Hevy is an alcoholic, I try to write humor, Kix is salty, Ponds is Ponds, Rex and Cody need help, Some shipping sort of, Wolffe is a butt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormstar017/pseuds/Stormstar017
Summary: Its time for the clones to unwind and have some good brotherly time. Sounds good right....? Right....?





	Of Commanders and Clones

After a long day's work of going on crazy, suicidal missions with General Anakin and Ahsoka, the ARC headed wearily back into base, seeking some relaxation. Rex took off his helmet, sighing contently at the cool, night air,  
"Whew... what a day, eeh boys..." he said, glancing at his brothers. Hevy waved a hand absentmindedly, walking into another room  
"Sure thing, Cap. I'm going to go find something to drink..." he said over his shoulder. Echo looked up from the pillow that he had just buried his face in,  
"Yeah, it was quite the day. Thanks for almost shooting my a$$, Fives." he said, glaring daggers at Fives, who was sprawled out across an adjacent couch. Fives looked up indignantly, sitting up straight in a flash,  
"First of all, you got in the way when I repeatedly told you not to. Second, it wasn't my fault that the canon round just happened to throw off my balance." he shot back. He was cut short as suddenly Jesse bopped him in the face with a pillow,  
"Bla bla bla. Can we just enjoy the air conditioner? Your talking so much that your heating up the room." he chuckled as Fives fell off the couch, startled form the sudden assault. He flopped down on the couch next to him, Kix laughed wildly at Fives, who looked ready to jump Jesse. Rex pinched the bridge of his nose in mounting irritation,  
"Guys come on. Show a little class. Padme just cleaned up this room for us so lets make it last." he said, looking across at all the faces. He received a bombardment of pillows and cuss words, mostly from Echo, Kix, and Jesse. Rex threw off the pillows and glared sourly at the trio, who started to laugh again,  
"Stars above! Your worse than a batch of padawans!" he hissed. Tup walked in and settled on a pillow, holding a cup of chai tea,  
"Come on, Rex. Sit down, unwind a little. We had a rough day." he said, smiling, "And besides, whats the harm in having a little fun?"  
A playful smirk made its way onto Rex's face,  
"A little fun, huh...?" he said, slowly walking over to the couch where the other ARC soldiers were lounging. Instantly, Jesse scrambled to the other end of the couch,  
"Oh heck no. Stay back you demon!" he hissed, holding a pillow in front of him for protection. Rex picked up a pillow too and turned it over in his hands,  
"Come on Jesse. Whats wrong with having a 'little fun'...?" Rex grinned. Without warning he swung the pillow and caught Kix in the head. Kix fell off the couch and scrabbled to his feet, grabbing the closest pillow,  
"Oh its on Captain!" he chuckled. The other ARC warriors quickly grabbed their own and soon the room erupted into chaos. Tup sat calmly on his pillow, slowly taking sips of his chai tea, ignoring the feathers and fury flying all around him,  
"I said a little fun. Not a full on pillow fight." he muttered around his cup. Fives crouched down and belly crawled over to Tup,  
"What the heck! Look what you started! You know, if Padme or any other squadron comes in they'll-" he was cut short as Tup stifled his talking with another pillow that had just appeared. Tup took another sip,  
"Do shut up."

  
  


Wolffe waved to the rest of his squad, heading towards the main lounge, hoping to find some solitude. He opened the door and stopped, taking in the scene. the ARC soldiers all snapped their heads over to see who had just came in, all activity stopping. The only movement was the falling feathers, that drifted lazily to the ground.  
"What.... the f@#$...." Wolffe said quietly. Rex hurriedly hid the busted pillow behind his back,  
"Wolffe! What a pleasant surprise!" he said, flashing him a care free grin. Wolffe ignored him and continued to look around the room open mouthed,  
"What the f@#$....?!" he said again, a little louder. He had begun to walk around the room, looking at all the 'damage'. The ARC warriors looked at one another, some worried, some barley holding in their giggles. Wolffe shook his head and whirled around on Rex,  
"You know I've seen some pretty things but I think this tops it all." he growled. Rex held up his hands and shrugged,  
"What can I say. The boys needed a little time to unwind." he said calmly, a smile still on his face. Wolffe watched a feather drift down between them, glaring sourly,  
"Mm-hm. And I can see that involves busting open the pillows and using the feathers as confetti." he spat back. Echo stood up and saluted the higher officer,  
"Sir I take responsibility for breaking the pillow. I accidentally hit Kix a little too hard and opened up the seams of the pillow." he said in a regimental style. Behind him Jesse and Kix began to snicker, Kix still coughing up feathers from Echo's attack. Wolffe raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at Rex,  
"Well I can see that. But that still doesn't explain why your captain, who should be an EXAMPLE, has a busted pillow." he said accusingly. Rex coughed, trying to hide a burst of laughter,  
"Well, uh, you see, uh...." his voice trailed off as he tried to hold in his chuckles, his eyes looking above Wolffe. The rest of the ARC were doing the same thing, some of the hiding their faces in the pillows. Wolffe seemed to swell with anger,  
"I don't see whats so funny!" he shouted. Echo, Jesse, and Kix lost it and started howling with laughter, pissing off Wolffe even more. By now even Tup and Fives, who seemed like a couple of womprats frozen in headlights, were nervously giggling, looking up at Wolffe. The commander scowled,  
"I don't know what you all have been smoking but snap out of it!" he spat, clenching his fists. A couple more feathers drifted down in front of him but he paid them no mind and turned to Echo, Jesse, and Kix, "As for you three! Such disrespect to a superior officer is unacceptable! I-" he stopped short as even more feathers flew down in front of him. Now confused and pissed off, he brushed the top of his head off. A mound of feathers and fluff came cascading down, earning himself more laughter from the ARC. He whirled round and came face to face with Hevy, who was in the process of putting more feathers on top of his head. Hevy grinned lopsided and waved,  
"Hi. How are ya?" he said, nonchalantly taking a sip of booze. Wolffe scrunched up his face,  
"You son of a b@#$%. Drinking AND embarrassing a senior officer is EXTREMELY disrespectful! Rex! Where did you pull this...." he looked Hevy up and down, waving a hand, "bantha s@#$ from?!" he seethed. Rex looked at Hevy and shrugged,  
"I don't know. Maybe the same batch of clones you came from." he said, then made a break for it as Wolffe came full speed at him.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT, REX!!!" Wolffe roared, jumping over the couches and after the ARC captain. The remaining clones started to bust up with laughter again.  
"Run, Rex! Run!" Echo called after them. 

  
  


Cody whistled a merry tune as he strode over to the lounge. Another successful day with no irritating factors (like Anakin, though he'd never say it out loud) getting in his way. He opened the door calmly and closed it behind him. There were a couple giggles and he looked up, meeting the eyes of the ARC troopers. The first thing he noticed; no Rex, much to his disappointment. Second; feathers. EVERYWHERE. He opened his mouth to speak and accidentally inhaled one. He bent over and started coughing and gagging, startling the clones.  
"Oh stars and galaxies above! Who knows mouth to mouth!?" Fives cried, starting to panic. Kix was up in a flash,  
"I do! Don't worry, commander! I'm a highly experienced me-" he stopped mid-sentence as he tripped over Tup. Kix was back up on his feet in a flash and went to assist Cody, ignoring Tup's quiet sobs as he cried over some spilled tea. Cody, who has recovered by now, held up a hand, halting Kix. He stood up straight and brushed himself off, looking across at the ARC,  
"You didn't see anything, all right?" he said in a low voice, hoping he could keep some of his dignity in tact. The clones exchanged some glances,  
"Uh, see what? I didn't see anything. Did you see anything, Tup?" Jesse said hurriedly. Tup rapidly shook his head, turning back to his soiled tea. Cody sighed and walked over to one of the couches, taking a seat. Echo, Jesse, and Kix scooted as far away as possible from him, watching him with wide eyes. Cody clasped his hands together and glanced over at the trio, who scooted even farther from him,  
"Aah. So.... How was your day...?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. Jesse, Kix, and Echo looked between the three of them,  
"Eeh, it was all right. Well, maybe if Fives hadn't tried to shoot me in the butt." Echo said, shooting a glare at Fives who was sitting on the floor with Tup.  
"Ok, are we going to bring this up again!?" Fives hissed. Cody shook his head and lightly laughed. There was an awkward silence.  
"S@#$!!!" came a cry from one of the other rooms, followed by a crash. Cody jumped up startled,  
"What was that!?" he asked. Hevy took a sip of alcohol,  
"Don't worry about it, commander. Its just Wolffe and Rex having some brotherly bonding time." he said with a cheeky grin. Cody shot him a withering look and turned back to face the doorway to the other room. Suddenly, Rex came full speed out of the darkness, barreling right into Cody. They hit the ground and Rex looked up, locking eyes with Cody,  
"Hey." he said, panting heavily. Cody blinked and smiled awkwardly,  
"Hey.... I would kinda appreciate it if you would get off of me now..." he said cooly, wiggling his hands that Rex had pinned. Rex flushed a bright red and sprang off of Cody,  
"S-s-sorry!" he stammered, then got football tackled from behind by Wolffe. The two rolled over on the ground until finally Wolffe had Rex pinned,  
"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!" he snarled, pushing Rex's face into the ground while twisting his arm behind him. Rex started to tap the ground rapidly,  
"Ow ow ow ow!!! Ok ok!!! Sorry for calling you bantha s@#$!!! Though it was actually you who called yourself bantha s@#$!" his muffled voice came up from the ground. Cody got up slowly, ignoring the very proactive sounds (which sounded like kisses and moans) coming from Echo, Kix, and Jesse,  
"Uh. Wolffe... what are you doing...?" he asked slowly. Wolffe looked over and groaned,  
"Great, you're here too?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. Cody narrowed his eyes, "Uh, excuse me?" he said, with a hint of sass. Fives and Tup grabbed Cody's arms before he could start pounding Wolffe senseless, "You want to take that back?" Cody said threateningly. Rex kicked his legs,  
"Come on guys, can we just all get along for at least five minutes?" he said from under Wolffe. Wolffe took a sharp breath between his teeth but got off Rex. He walked past Cody, the two glaring at each other, but then continued past him and over to a couch. Rex got up, slightly, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his aching arm. Cody was at his side in a flash,  
"You ok?" he asked, worriment clearly written across his face. Rex grinned,  
"Yeah. Wolffe fights like a spoiled senator; weak and fluffy." he said, loud enough for Wolffe to hear. If looks could kill, Rex would of died. Cody sighed,  
"Do we really want to piss him off more?" he said between his teeth. Rex blinked and looked at Cody,  
"Aww, Cody. Are you worried about me getting hurt?" he said bashfully. Now it was Cody's turn to turn bright red,  
"N-no! I'm just making sure no more altercations take place!" he said, scooting a little away from Rex.  
"Smoochy smoochy. Get a room already." Jesse called over to them, earning himself a couple of glares from the two. He ducked as a couple of pillows were thrown at him, the pillows hitting Kix instead.  
"Aww come on! How come I'm always taking the blow for you!?" he huffed, throwing the pillows off. Jesse grinned,  
"Cause you love me. Like Cody loves Rex." he said sweetly. This time the pillows hit their mark, knocking Jesse off the couch. Cody remained expressionless, his arm still outstretched from his throw,  
"Next time I'll throw something a little harder than a pillow." he said in a dangerously low voice. Jesse grinned sheepishly,  
"Heh heh..... " he said weakly, then bolted out of the room, afraid of Cody throwing anything at him on the way out. Echo and Kix started snickering at their friends sudden escape from certain death. Once again, an almost uncomfortable silence fell across the room, causing the gathered clones to glance at each other in hopes someone would start up another conversation. Fives opened his mouth to speak but stopped as suddenly Jesse came running back into the room, clearly frazzled,  
"Yo, anybody got a vacuum cleaner or something?" he panted. The clones looked at each other and shook their heads,  
"Uh, no. Why?" Tup asked, finishing off what was left of his tea. Jesse jerked a thumb over his shoulder, leaning against the door frame,  
"Cause General Skywalker and Kenobi just landed. They're heading over here after they report to General Windu!" he said. Instantly all the clones sprang to their feet.  
"S@#$! Tup! Fives! Go see if you can find a dustpan or something! Kix! You're good a sewing closed wounds on the field, see if you can stitch up these pillows again! Jesse! Hevy! Go see if you can keep them distracted or something! Echo....! Um.... Keep looking for Jesse and Hevy. Tell us when you see them coming back." Rex said quickly, directing his squad. They all saluted and headed out to do their designated duties. Rex turned around to face Cody and Wolffe, "Cody! Wolffe! You....." his voice trailed off from the look on Wolffe's face.  
"I can find my own work, thank you very much Captain." he said curtly and briskly strode off to find something. Cody rolled his eyes at Wolffe's rudeness,  
"Come on, Rex. Let's go fine something to do together." he sighed, taking Rex by the hand. Rex grinned wickedly and laced his fingers with Cody's,  
"Together forever, as they say." he said cheekily. Cody quickly withdrew his hand, with much difficulty,  
"Ew, don't." he deadpanned but secretly blushed. He quickened his pace, "Come on, we don't have that much time." 

  
  


"Well done, Anakin. We managed to come home all in one piece with only mild injuries." Obi Wan said cheerfully, limping badly. Anakin flashed his signature cocky smirk,  
"What can I say, Master? It was too easy. I had to spice things up." he said smartly. Obi Wan shot him a withering glance, his cheerful facade gone,  
"Jumping head first into a Separatist blockade, setting off five land mines, and causing a stampede of banthas isn't what I had in mind for this mission." he said sharply. Anakin held up his hands,  
"Well, then again, do these missions ever go as planned?" he grinned, elbowing Obi Wan in the side. The ginger glared and opened his mouth to speak then closed it as Anakin's remark started to make sense. He shook his head,  
"I swear, you're going to be the end of me." he said between his teeth. Anakin laughed,  
"I do try, master." he snickered. Obi Wan nodded, then thought over what Anakin just said,  
"Wait a minute!" he snapped, about to start a rant. Anakin stopped walking as his master stomped in front of him and blocked his path, "Now this is a very serious matter, Anakin. Why on Coruscant would you want to kill me? Are you turning sith? And bla bla bla bla..." Obi Wan went on and on. Anakin looked around, not listening to Obi Wan's tirade about whatever he was so upset about. He always got like this when he was tired and would just rant for hours. Anakin had to sit through one and he didn't stop until Obi fell asleep. He spotted a couple clones, Jesse and Hevy, running towards them and he perked up.  
"Greetings, gentlemen!" he called out to them, thanking the stars he had found some way to stop Obi Wan's rant. The two clones came running up, clearly out of breath.  
"General....." Jesse began, then held up his hand, bending over as he tried to regain his breath. Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a couple of confused glances, waiting for the two clones to recover. Hevy was able to first,  
"Generals, we just came by to....." Hevy's voice dwindled as he realized he had no excuse to keep them waiting, "To..... You see..... Um..... There's a- no....." he fidgeted with his hands, racking his brain for any ideas. Jesse facepalmed behind him; Hevy wasn't known to be the brightest. Anakin and Obi Wan, tired of being held up, sighed,  
"If there's nothing to report then you gentlemen can leave now." Obi Wan deadpanned, the two Jedi walking around the clones. Jesse quickly jumped back on front of them, holding up his arms and blocking their veiw of lounge to be safe,  
"Well! You see... Uh..... Kix wanted to see you in the medical bay! He wanted to see if you had any injuries!" he said swiftly. Anakin and Obi Wan stopped walking,  
"Oh. All right then." Anakin said, clearly void to the strange way the clone was acting. Oni Wan was sceptical, though,  
"Why does Kix need to see me? My squadron has its own team of medics." he said nonchalantly, though his eyes burned with suspicion. Jesse froze,  
"Uh.... Uh...." he stammered.  
"Your medic is currently tending to Slash and Raze! They had an accident earlier." Hevy quickly cut in, saving Jesse. Obi Wan narrowed his eyes and for a moment Hevy was afraid he might call their bluff. To their relief, the ginger shrugged,  
"All right. Guess we're going together, Anakin." he said, wrapping an arm around his apprentice. Anakin grinned and clapped his Master on the back,  
"Thats the spirit! We'll be back shortly!" he called over his shoulder to the two clones before strutting off with Obi Wan. Jesse and Hevy saluted and watched them make their way to the medical bay. Once they were gone the two sighed with relief,  
"Whew! For a second I thought General Kenobi was going to cut you down!" Jesse grinned weakly. Hevy turned around to face Jesse, pale in the face,  
"You're welcome for saving your a$$" he said hoarsely. Jesse bowed mockingly, already back to his normal self,  
"I am forever in your debt, my savior." he said in a high pitched tone, "Good thing you had something to drink or else you would of probably passed out" he looked up at Hevy grinning wickedly. Hevy scoffed and strode past him, Jesse scrabbling after him,  
"Come on, man. We just tricked a couple of Jedi masers! That's pretty slick if you ask me!" Jesse chatted away. Hevy rolled his eyes,  
"Come on. We need to tell the others they'll be here soon. It won't take them that long to realize the doc isn't in. Besides, did we actually trick a couple of EXPERIENCED Jedi, or did they just fake it because YOUR acting was horrible and now they're going to investigate whats going on?" he said sharply. Jesse straightened up in a flash,  
"Kriff, you're right..." he mumbled and dashed after Hevy.

  
  


The lounge was nearly clean; tea had been cleaned up, couches put back in order, and feathers somewhat swept up. The only problem; Kix's pillow's looked more like misshapen alien fruits rather than pillows. Stray threads stuck up out of the pillows like small needles, the stitches weren't even closed completely, and there were still feathers falling out of the seams. Wolffe, Rex, Cody, and Kix all looked at the pillows in slight disappointment and disgust,  
"For Kamino's sake, Kix, can't you at least make them look reasonable let alone comfortable enough to lay on." Rex said, holding one up. With a sad ripping noise, the seams came apart completly and the gathered clones looked at the sad lump of fabric and feathers that had just collected onto the ground. Kix threw the pillow he was working on off his lap and across the room, scattering more feathers and some colorful language,  
"For crying out loud! Pillow anatomy is WAY different than a humans!" he seethed, glaring at his 'works of art' (quote on quote Wolffe). Cody ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed,  
"Kriff.... If my General gets a look at this he'll have my stripes." he said, glancing at Rex. The 501st captain was just as worried,  
"Now is not the time to start getting ahead of ourselves." he said calmly, though his eyes glimmered with panic. Wolffe, who was enjoying the situation, laughed lightly at the sight of the three clones before him,  
"You guys sure are a sorry bunch." he snickered and sat down on a couch, moving one of Kix's pillows. Cody, Rex, and Kix glared daggers, pinning Wolffe where he sat,  
"What, you're not worried one bit if Plo gets a look at this and sees YOU with us?" Cody hissed between his teeth. Wolffe shrugged and waved a hand dismissively,  
"I'll just tell him the whole situation. After all, it was the 501st that jacked up the room. Not me. So I suggest you start making those pillows look real nice" he said smartly, folding his arms behind his head.  
"You want to sew together these pillows and make them state of the art, be my guest." Kix spat, tossing a rather deflated looking pillow at him. Wolffe's good eye darkened and he swatted away Kix's attack,  
"Watch your tongue, medic." he shot back. Kix narrowed his eyes,  
"Bite me, dog." he sneered. Rex dragged his hand over his eyes slowly,  
"Wolffe, stop being an a$$. Kix, get back to sewing." he snapped, looking between the two of them. The commander and medic stared at each other for a while but then resumed their work. Cody and Rex quietly sighed with relief and went to go check on Echo, who stood by the door like a watchdog.  
"Any sign of them?" Cody asked, clapping a hand on Echo's shoulder. The ARC trooper shook his head,  
"So far so good. Hevy and Jesse have seemed to have been able to distract them for now." he said, his eyes still scanning the darkened environment. Rex seemed to relax a little,  
"Good. They've bought us more time!" he said, a little cheer in his voice. Cody shot him a darkened look,  
"Don't count on a whole lot of it. Come on, we still have a lot of work to do." he said, taking Rex by the arm and dragging him back inside. By now, Fives and Tup had come back into the room, grumbling about how they had just sweeped up a bunch of feathers and how Kix was making an even larger mess.  
"Goodness gracious, Kix. Can you keep the feathers to yourself instead of on the floor?" Fives muttered under his breath. Kix, who was sitting on a couch and sewing a pillow back together, went rigid,   
"My apologies for making a mess but do I see anyone else helping ME out!? I don't think so! I could use a little help, you know!" he screeched, grabbing Fives by his shoulders and shaking him. Fives steadied himself,   
"Look, I would love to help you. However, I'm no good with the needle and thread. Echo is though." he said, jerking a thumb at his fellow ARC. Echo did a double take,   
"E-excuse me...?" he stammered, peering through the doorway. Fives grinned sheepishly,   
"Since you're not doing much, I figured you could help Kix here. After all, you're always sewing and knitting blankets when you're alone." he said, despite Echo's waving hands indicating for him to shut up. The room went silent and all eyes went to Echo. Wolffe snorted,   
"Aww, Echo makes blankets like a little old lady. How adorable." he teased, folding his hands in a prayer like position. Echo buried his face in his hands, hiding his embarrassment,   
"I-it helps relieve my stress...." he mumbled. Kix let go of Fives, looking like he just found the cure to the Blue Shadow Virus,   
"Why didn't you say so earlier! Come on, we need to make these pillows look even better than they were before!" he said encouragingly. Echo sighed and dragged himself over to Kix, picking up one and getting to work on it.


End file.
